Reunion
by SpemilyFan
Summary: Emily's alive, and she's coming back to the team. She has a pretty good feel for how her teammates will react-except for one. First fan-fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: So…..I finally caved in. After months of reading everyone else's stories, I finally listened to the annoying plot bunny that's been rolling around in my head lately. I've been wondering just how Prentiss' return will be written. In my Spemily-lovin' mind, it will go something like this. This is my first attempt at writing any sort of fiction since high school (10+ years ago), so bear with me. Here's hoping you find this enjoyable. I'd love feedback!

**Disclosures**: I don't own the characters or the show. I got one line of dialogue from the season 7 promo. That's it.

**Chapter 1**

She knew how the others would react to the knowledge that she was alive. Morgan would be pissed—at her, at Hotch and JJ, at the world. Garcia would burst into tears of joy and begin planning a "Welcome Home" party. Rossi would lean back in his chair, nodding his head in understanding and acceptance of what had to be done.

But Reid? He was the wild card. She had been told that he had taken her "death" very hard. Emily worried about him throughout her time in Europe. Reid had endured so much already, had so many people abandon him for their own selfish desires, had so many demons taunting his brilliant mind. She hadn't considered herself religious for a long time, but she frequently found herself praying that he was okay.

She knew it was ridiculous, given the rest of her life story, but she considered turning down Reid's offer to see _Solaris _to be one of her life's biggest regrets. She couldn't have cared less about the movie itself—she'd already seen it—but she wanted to spend time with Reid away from work, away from the blood and gore. She relished every chance she got, yet longed for more. Doyle somehow knew this—that's why he taunted her about Reid more than the other members of her team. Yet another reason for her to hate Doyle—his re-emergence kept her from pursuing something she had wanted for several years. Her "death" also meant that she might never get the chance to find out if _anything_ would happen between her and Reid.

Now, she was being "resurrected." JJ and Hotch were preparing to tell the members of the team; in a short time, Emily would be reunited with them, with her "family." She didn't expect it to be all sunshine and roses—she knew she would have to answer many questions, regain the trust of her friends, and deal with the consequences of what she had done, even though it truly was in their best interest. Again, she envisioned the reactions of her teammates—except for Reid. With him, she still drew a blank. Would he be happy to see her? Would he tell her how much he missed her? Would he be angry with her for not telling him about Doyle, about her past? She just didn't know. The only thing she knew is that she longed to see those brown eyes again, to see that warm smile, to hear his voice, to feel his presence.

She had arrived under the cover of darkness. After all, everyone at the FBI thought she was dead—showing up during the day would have caused quite the upheaval. As she stepped off the elevator with Hotch and JJ, she shuddered when she saw her picture on the wall of fallen agents. She walked into the bullpen and straight to her old desk. It appeared that nothing had been moved in her absence, like it was some sort of workplace memorial. She took a shaky breath as JJ said, "Spence wanted to leave your desk the way it was." Her eyes filled with tears as they wandered over to his desk, where she could see his chicken scratch on a legal pad, one of his cardigans slung on the back of his chair, and a container of antacids next to his computer monitor. She thought back to the many conversations they had shared at those desks—bouncing ideas off of one another, joking about their teammates, discussing the newest restaurants in the area.

"Emily." Hotch's voice brought her back to the present. "You'll wait in my office while we explain the situation to the rest of the team. We'll give them some time to process everything, and then you can come in. Are you ready?"

Emily closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and drew back her shoulders.

"Yes," she said. "I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily had been sitting in the dark of Hotch's office for several hours by this point. Hotch had left her alone, giving her time to re-acclimate herself to her surroundings. She had turned off the lights as people started to straggle in—she didn't want anyone to absentmindedly peer into Hotch's office and get the shock of their lives. She knew that Hotch and JJ had positioned themselves in the conference room, watching as the rest of the team came in, discussing the game plan for how they would tell them that Emily a) wasn't dead, and b) was just down the hall, waiting to see them. Emily's stomach was in knots—this wasn't going to be easy for Hotch and JJ.

Rossi was the first to arrive. As he walked by Hotch's office and into his own, she heard him call to his colleagues in the conference room. "Do we have a case?" he asked.

"Something like that," JJ replied nervously.

"We'll wait for the others to arrive," Hotch added calmly.

"Let me know when you're ready," Rossi said. From the tone in his voice, Emily knew he could tell something was up. She didn't have much time to dwell on it, though, as she heard Morgan, Garcia, and Reid entering the bullpen.

"Baby Girl, do we really have to throw Seaver a going away party?" Morgan asked. "It's not like she left the Bureau—she's two floors down! We'll see her all the time!"

"I know, my darling. But you know me—I'm always looking for an excuse to celebrate, especially after the last few months that we've all gone through," Garcia responded in her typically perky voice.

"Can't we just go grab dinner with her some time?" Reid whined. Emily smiled—Reid never was a morning person. "You know I'm not one for big social gatherings." His voice sounded tired.

It took everything Emily had not to leap off the couch and open the door to Hotch's office. She didn't realize just how much she wanted to see her friends until they were mere feet away. She could hear JJ walk out of the conference room and over to the balcony.

"Great, you're all here," she said. "Conference room, five minutes."

Morgan groaned. "Another case? Man, we just got back from Idaho yesterday. I've still got jet lag!"

"Don't worry, _mon petit chou_," Garcia crooned. "I've got plenty of ways to keep you awake."

"Most of those are illegal in the lower 48, woman," Morgan retorted. Emily fought back a laugh. She had missed the flirtatious banter between Penelope and Derek.

"I'm going to get some coffee before the meeting," Reid announced. "I'll see you guys up there." Emily heard her three friends go their separate ways to gather their materials for the conference room. She knew they would be walking by Hotch's office in just a few moments. Suddenly Emily felt very visible on the couch. She stood and walked over to the corner behind the door. The only way she would be seen was if someone pressed their face to the window of the office and looked in that back corner. She listened as Rossi left his office and headed toward the conference room and as Reid, Garcia and Morgan each made their way up the steps and down the corridor. She stepped away from the corner in time to see JJ close the door to the conference room.

_Please_, Emily thought, _let this go well. Let them take me back._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There were no discernable sounds from the conference room for several minutes. Emily knew that there was some information that needed to be shared before the big reveal—that Doyle had been tracked in several places throughout the eastern US, and that the CIA had reason to believe that he was close to finding Declan. The BAU was being called in to help apprehend Doyle-not just for the team's ability to work a profile, but also because the authorities knew this was personal for the team and that they would want to be a part of catching the man who had (supposedly) killed their teammate.

But all of that was secondary to the more pressing matter—Emily knew that Hotch and JJ were then going to tell the team that Emily had in fact not been killed by Doyle, that she did not die on the operating table, that she was not in the coffin that was lowered into the ground at the cemetery. They would explain that because she had survived and Doyle had escaped from the warehouse, Emily's death had to be falsified and she had to go into hiding. Their friend was alive. She was coming back because she knew exactly where Declan was and would be part of the plan to lure Doyle there to be captured.

Emily wasn't sure exactly where they were in the explanation until she heard Morgan's booming voice yell, "WHAT?" She could hear Garcia start to cry and shriek, both out of happiness and out of trying to calm Morgan. She could barely hear Rossi speaking calmly, working through the logistics aloud. Emily strained her ears, trying to hear something, _anything_ from Reid. Nothing. She leaned back against the wall. Was he in a state of disbelief? Was he afraid he was hallucinating? Had he shut down, withdrawing from the situation as much as possible?

The din from the conference room continued for several more minutes. It was apparent that JJ and Hotch had gotten both Morgan and Garcia calmed down. Emily was starting to wonder when it would be time for her to make her appearance when there was a beep coming from Hotch's phone.

JJ's voice came through the speaker. "Okay," she said, "you can come in."

From her spot in the corner, Emily could see Hotch opening the door to the conference room. Emily's stomach dropped. Was she ready for this? Could she deal with seeing Morgan, knowing he was angry? Could she endure what was sure to be an avalanche of hugs and kisses from Penelope? Could she keep it together when Dave addressed her? Could she handle seeing Reid again, knowing how she felt, yet how she had hurt him?

She took a deep breath and with shaking hands smoothed her sweater. She picked up her tote bag and walked down the corridor. She could hear the bullpen go silent as the rest of the office saw her for the first time. She kept walking until she reached the doorway, where she stopped. She saw Hotch and JJ waiting, facing her. JJ had a smile on her face. As their eyes met her, the others started to turn toward the door. Rossi still appeared to be in disbelief. Morgan was scowling, and Garcia's face showed happy surprise.

"Oh, my God…" Garcia breathed.

Emily's eyes searched the room for Reid. He was sitting next to Rossi, completely dumbfounded as if he didn't know what to feel or how to react. With one glance, Emily could tell that he was still trying to absorb everything. Their eyes met, and Emily felt that familiar surge of electricity that she had felt for months before her "death." However, his eyes quickly darted away and he stared down at the table. Before Emily could say or do anything, she was bombarded by the yellow sunshine that was Garcia.

"I can't believe it's real!" she exclaimed. "All my babies are back together!" She was hugging Emily while trying to jump up and down at the same time. Emily didn't know whether to laugh or cry…so she did both.

The next several minutes were a blur. There was lots of hugging, crying, talking, more hugging, more crying. For all his anger just a few minutes before, Derek turned into a pile of mush when he hugged Emily.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he told her as his arms wrapped tightly around her. He stepped back, his arms holding her at a distance. His face hardened. "I don't know why you didn't trust us," he said. His expression softened as he pulled her close once more. "I missed you," he said, resting his head upon hers. She hugged him tightly, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Rossi put his arm around her and said, "It's good to have you back. We're gonna need you to bring this jagoff down for good."

So far, Emily was three-for-three.


	4. Chapter 4

_Notes:_

_1)This is the last twofer. There are three remaining chapters; my goal is to post one each day so it's all done before the season premiere. I've joked with some reviewers that I wanted to get this story completely posted before the show crushes my Spemily hopes and dreams. _

_2) Emily's entrance into the conference room in the last chapter came directly from the season 7 preview. Watching that was what finally brought the plot bunny to the forefront and pretty much forced me to sit down and write something._

_3) Thanks again to everyone who has read, reviewed, and subscribed. I really appreciate it!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

While the rest of the team had gathered around Emily, she noticed that Reid had quietly gotten up from the table and walked to the corner of the room, careful to keep his eyes from the joyous scene in front of him. As her friends continued to hug her and welcome her back, Emily saw him out of the corner of her eye. He was nervously shifting back and forth, scratching his head, twitching his nose, doing all sorts of the little Reidisms that Emily had grown to love over the years. It was clear that he was absolutely uncomfortable with what was happening in the room, even though the rest of the team didn't notice. After a few minutes, he slipped out of the room completely. Emily's eyes followed him as he walked down the stairs, grabbed his messenger bag from his desk chair, and walked out of the bullpen toward the elevators.

The team had started to calm down and had begun drifting back to their seats to get back to the matter at hand. After all, they had an international criminal mastermind to catch. Emily stood as the rest of the team took their places at the round table, unsure if she should sit or go try to find Reid.

JJ looked around the room and said, "Where'd Reid go?"

"Go check the coffee pots," Rossi suggested with a laugh. "Maybe he's switched to decaf after all this excitement."

"Good idea," JJ agreed. "You got this?" she asked Hotch.

"Go ahead," he assured her.

As JJ walked out of the room, Emily wanted to tell her not to waste her time, that Reid had left the floor, but she couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth. She took her seat as Hotch began to detail the various Doyle sightings as well as where the authorities thought he was headed. As he talked, Emily's mind wandered to Reid. _Why did he leave? Why didn't he say anything? He didn't even want to look at me._

JJ came back into the room, snapping Emily back to reality. "Reid's not here," she said. "His bag is gone and everything. He apparently just…left."

Hotch's eyebrows narrowed. He scratched his chin, fingering the beard that had recently taken shape. "I'll go call him. Everyone, wheels up in 4 hours. Make sure you have several days' worth of clothes in your go bags. This could take some time."

As the team started to scatter, Emily walked up to Hotch. "Before you call Reid, let me try to find him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" JJ countered. "It's not like him to just up and leave like that. Do you think this is all too much for him?"

"I don't know," Emily sighed. "I don't know _what_ he's thinking. But I think I know where he is."

"Go," said Hotch. "But let us know if you need us…or if you're being followed."

"Got it," Emily said. "I've learned my lesson." She picked up her bag and started toward the door. She stopped and turned around. "Um, I don't have a car," she said sheepishly.

"Take mine," JJ said, digging through her purse for her keys. Handing them to Emily, she said, "Good luck."

Emily walked through the bullpen, feeling the eyes of all of her colleagues on her. She wanted to stop and shout, "Yes, I'm alive!" but she was on a mission. As the elevator doors closed, she said another silent prayer.

_Please, Spencer, let me explain. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emily guided JJ's SUV onto Reid's street. As she had suspected, his beat-up old car was in the driveway. _There's one good sign,_ she thought. She pulled up alongside the curb. After turning off the car, she looked in her tote bag for her key ring. She had kept it with her even when she was in Europe, far from her car and her apartment. It was her one connection to her home, to the life she left behind. The key ring had several other keys on it—one for her gym locker, one for her parents' home….and one for Reid's place.

He had given her a spare when he had gone to see his mother in Las Vegas. He was to be gone for two weeks, so Emily had offered to get his mail and water his plants since she didn't live too far away. She had "forgotten" to give the key back when he returned; she was secretly hoping it would come in handy one day. She also hoped that he had "forgotten" to get the key back from her, but she knew that Reid never forgot anything. Maybe he wanted her to have it. It was thoughts like that that kept her going all those months in Paris, Berlin, and Prague.

Emily walked up to the door. The blinds were closed, but that didn't stop her from trying to peer in to see if Reid was right inside. She didn't see anything. She tried the doorknob—locked. She took a deep breath and put her key in the lock. She turned it and heard a click. She carefully opened the door and stepped inside. The lights were all off, but there was some sunlight coming through the windows, faintly lighting the living room. Closing the door behind her, she looked around the room. She saw an electric piano in the corner with a pile of sheet music on the floor. _When did he get that?_ she wondered. Then she remembered the case with the autistic child who communicated through music. It must have inspired him to take up the piano.

Suddenly she detected movement out of the corner of her eye. She glanced at the couch and saw a familiar black cat. She gasped. "Sergio?" she whispered. She walked over to the couch and sat down beside the feline. She picked him up, fumbling for his collar and finding the fish-shaped ID tag she had purchased for him. Tears filled her eyes. She would have never expected that Reid would take her cat. She figured Sergio would have ended up with Garcia or JJ. Sergio looked very healthy and appeared to recognize her. She was nuzzling him when she heard footsteps approaching down the hall.

Emily quickly put Sergio down on the couch cushion and stood up awkwardly. Reid had stopped in his tracks. Their eyes locked and there it was again—that shock and tingle that his presence brought out in her.

"I…um…I still had my key," Emily stammered. "I came to see if you were okay. We were all worried when you left. Listen, Reid, I know you're probably really confused, and probably angry, and I completely understand. I just—"

"Stop." He interrupted. "Just stop."

He stepped closer, and in the light Emily could tell that his eyes were red and puffy. However, his gaze never broke. They stood there for what seemed like hours, staring at each other. He finally looked away, ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled loudly. Then, he closed the gap between him and Emily. Once again, he looked into her eyes, as if he was searching for the answer to all of his questions. Emily's mind raced, thinking of what she should say, what she should do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'm sorry, Spencer," she whispered. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

His eyebrows rose. Emily had never called him by his first name before. He had always been "Reid" to her and everyone else. When she said his name, it was as if _that_ was the key she had really needed to use.

He reached out and took Emily's hand. He held it for a few moments, and then let go of it. He touched her cheek, wiping away tears that had fallen while petting Sergio. He then moved his hand to the back of her head and weaved his fingers through her hair. Emily gasped, not expecting any of this. Spencer lowered his lips to Emily's and kissed her gently. He pulled back and looked at her again. She gazed back at him. In that moment, she realized that her love was not unrequited. There was a silent, sudden understanding between them, and their lips met again. They kissed hungrily, and their hands quickly found each others' bodies and began to roam. Emily ran her hands up and down Spencer's back, along his defined shoulder blades, through his hair. Spencer pulled Emily closer, gripping her so tightly that she was sure she would have bruises afterward. She didn't care.

He started stumbling backwards, leading them down the hallway. They were so focused on their kissing that Spencer bumped into the wall several times, and Emily knocked a book off of a table. Neither of them seemed to care as they reached his bedroom. As the backs of his legs hit the bed, he fell backward, pulling her down to straddle him. Emily undid his tie and started to unbutton his shirt, pausing only to lift her arms as Spencer removed her sweater. His eyes immediately fell to the raised clover-shaped scar on Emily's chest. She looked at him uncertainly, worried that this reminder of what had happened would repulse him. His fingers traced along her scar as his eyes met hers. His look was full of acceptance and—dare she hope?—love. Their lips and tongues met again, even more passionately than before. Emily finished unbuttoning Spencer's shirt. She pushed it off of his shoulders and gazed approvingly at his lean, sculpted torso. Spencer began to kiss down her neck and along her collarbone. Emily groaned and began to run her hands all over his chest, stomach and arms as he reached behind her to unfasten her bra. He slid her arms out of the straps and tossed the bra to the side. One of his hands moved down to touch a nipple, while his mouth trailed down to give proper attention to the other one. Emily inhaled sharply. It had been so long since she had felt a touch so intimate, and she had spent the better part of three years wishing, dreaming that Spencer would touch her in that way. It was all better than she had imagined.

Emily's hands found their way to Spencer's waist, where she started to undo his belt and unfasten the button on his cords. She felt his hands over hers, stopping her from proceeding. He released her hands from his body and eased her back onto her feet. He reached up to touch her other scar, the gash on her abdomen that supposedly killed her. Again, she searched his eyes for any sign of rejection, but there was none. He leaned forward and gently kissed along the length of the scar, as tears sprung to Emily's eyes again. For months, she had felt so hideous because of what Doyle had done to her body, but now, this man that she had wanted for so long was touching her, kissing her, and making her feel more beautiful than she had ever felt.

As Spencer continued to kiss along her stomach, he unfastened and unzipped her jeans. Carefully, he pulled them down, running his delicate fingers along her hips and thighs as he went. She stepped out of the jeans, standing only in her panties. Spencer's hands cupped her ass as he pulled her closer to him, kissing along the lace waistband of the garment. He gently ran his fingers underneath the lace as he lowered her panties to the ground.

Slowly, he stood up as Emily resumed her work of removing his pants and boxers. As she pushed them to the floor, she was quite pleased—and surprised—with what she saw. While she had had many a fantasy about Spencer, she had never really given much thought as to what he…looked like. Needless to say, she was quite impressed and showed her approval by running her fingertips all along his erect penis. She could feel—and hear—him shudder. He carefully lowered her to the bed and nestled himself on top of her, kissing her neck and nibbling on her earlobe. She was eager to feel him inside of her, but Spencer had other ideas. He ran those amazing fingers all up and down her thighs, getting dangerously close to exactly where she wanted him to be. He softly, delicately inserted a finger inside of her, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Emily."

"You feel amazing," he said huskily. She pulled his mouth down on to hers as he put another finger in and started to move them around, in and out. She moaned into the kiss and pulled him closer. She reached down and wrapped her hand around him. She began to slowly move her hand back and forth in time with the movement of his fingers inside of her. They each started to increase their pace until Emily suddenly let go. Spencer lifted up slightly and looked at her, worried that he'd hurt her or made a mistake.

"Spencer," she pleaded. "I've wanted you for so long."

As Spencer positioned himself, he kissed her gently. Just before he entered her, he whispered into her ear. "I love you, Emily."

She couldn't believe how incredible it felt to have him inside of her. She knew it seemed cliché, but it was as though he was a perfect fit. He slowly began to move, rocking back and forth. She ran her hands through his hair, gently lifting his head so she could see his face. She simply said, "I love you, too."

As they moved together, their hands, lips and tongues continued to roam. They couldn't get enough of each other. As Spencer quickened his pace, Emily's fingernails dug into his back. That only served to make him go faster. He reached one hand down between Emily's legs and began to stroke her along with his thrusts. Her breaths became ragged and louder. She began to make little sounds, sounds he was pretty sure he'd never caused a woman to make before. As he flicked his finger faster, her vocalizations became even clearer.

"Ohhhhhh, Spencer…." she moaned. Damn, he loved it when she said his name. He began to pump harder as she wrapped her legs tightly around him. Her hands stopped roaming; instead, she grabbed his torso like she was holding on for dear life.

"God, Emily," he groaned. "So perfect. I love you."

That declaration was all she needed to send her over the edge. She threw her head back and let out an intense, almost primal sound. Spencer felt her clench her walls around him. He had never felt anything so wonderful with anyone else. The sensation sent shock waves through his body. As Emily continued to ride out the waves of her orgasm, he found that he was suddenly right there with her. He managed to kiss her once more before he felt his release. He let out a prolonged, shuddering exhale as he started to slow his movements. Her breathing was still quite shallow, and she was back to making those soft little noises again. She knew all that psychological stuff about intense events causing heightened emotions and responses, but all that meant nothing to her as she lay there with Spencer in his bed. She was certain that that was the absolute best sex she had ever had, and it was with the person she had been in love with for years. She knew it didn't get any better than that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Spencer gently rolled onto his side and pulled Emily to face him. Her face was flushed, and beads of sweat were on her brow. He suspected he looked very similar. Their lips crashed together as they slowly came back down to earth. Emily eventually pulled away from the kiss and stared into his eyes. She felt tears beginning to form.

"I thought we'd never have this chance," she said carefully, her voice shaking. "I don't know exactly when it happened, but at some point, I realized I had feelings for you. Then all of this happened, and…." she trailed off. "I just missed you so much, Spencer."

He gently wiped away a tear from her face, feeling his own tears starting to build. "I had such a hard time after you left. Everyone was really worried about me. And they had a right to be. I wasn't myself without you around. All I could think about was how you were the only one I ever truly wanted, but I never let you know." He paused to kiss her. "When Hotch said you were alive, I nearly passed out. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't move. It just didn't register."

"I was so scared of how you would react," Emily admitted. "I pretty much had everyone else's responses pegged, but you were an enigma. I didn't know if you'd be angry, hurt, surprised, happy…"

"Pretty much all of those," Spencer confirmed. "Then you came into the conference room, and I looked at you, and everything just stopped. I knew I had to get out of there. It was all too much."

"I'm so sorry, Spencer," Emily apologized, running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm glad you found me," Spencer confessed. "I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't come here."

"I'm glad I found you, too," Emily said. She added with a laugh, "And I'm glad my key still worked."

"You always knew your way in," Spencer said, kissing her again. He had spent so long wishing he could kiss her; now that he had the chance, he wasn't wasting any opportunity.

"How did you end up with Sergio?" Emily asked. "I was sure he'd end up with Garcia or JJ. They always seemed more like cat people to me."

"I insisted on having him," Spencer said. "And I think everyone was so worried about me that they gave in. I think they thought he'd be good for me. And he was—he was my one remaining connection to you. He scratched the hell out of me there for a while, though." They both laughed; it was an intimate, calming feeling, sharing something so silly.

"Oh, don't go thinking you're special, sweetheart," Emily teased. "Why do you think I only wore long sleeves after I first got him?"

"I was tempted to have him declawed, but did you know that declawing is actually illegal in many parts of Europe? It's really only an American practice, done out of convenience for the owner. It's actually—" Emily stopped him with a kiss.

"God, I missed you," she said.

"Not as much as I missed you," he responded. He rolled over onto his back, pulling her to his side. "You don't suppose we could stay like this for a few days?"

Emily sighed. "Ugh. Unfortunately, no." She rolled over to look at the clock by Spencer's bed. "The jet leaves for Cincinnati in about two hours. That's where Doyle was last seen. He's getting closer to Declan, so the plan is to lure him even closer and then get him."

"Dead or alive?" Spencer inquired.

"I think you know my preference," Emily admitted. "The world will be a better place with that man gone. We can only hope."

"So are you back now?" Spencer asked. "As in, back for good? Back on the team?"

"I think there will be some paperwork to do and some hoops to jump through, but essentially, yeah," Emily replied. "As long as the team wants me back, anyway."

"I know I want you back on the team," he said, "And I'm sure the others will, too." He paused, a sudden realization hitting him. "But what does that mean for us?" he asked. "I mean, there are rules about fraternization."

"Dammit," Emily groaned. "Remind me to kick Rossi's ass when we get back," she said. "All those rules are his fault." She sighed. "I don't know. I think we should at least tell Hotch. The rest of the team will probably catch on soon enough. We can try to hide it all we want, but, well, we work with profilers."

"And damn good ones, too," Spencer joked. "So we tell Hotch….what if he tells us that one of us has to transfer?"

"Then I'll go," Emily declared. Spencer started to protest, but she cut him off. "First of all, my record isn't exactly stellar of late. Second, you are such a tremendous asset to the team, Spencer. The way you think through things, your geographical profiles-the team would be lost without you. It's a no-brainer for me."

"The team needs you, too," said Spencer. "We weren't the same after you…" He caught himself. "Left."

"But you made it," she reminded him. "We all did. And we'll make us work, no matter what happens. I thought I'd lost my chance with you before, Spencer. I'm not letting you go again."

Spencer pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around Emily. "I'm not letting you go, either." He leaned his head down to kiss her again. Emily was alive. She was back, and she was with him. He knew that no matter what happened with the team, he had his most important teammate right by his side. It was an unfamiliar feeling for him, but one he knew he could get used to.

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed, marked this as a favorite, etc. I truly appreciate the feedback and support for my first story. <em>


End file.
